Knights of the Old Republic (Videospiel)
Knights of the Old Republic (kurz: KotOR) ist ein Rollenspiel der Firma LucasArts, das im Star-Wars-Universum angesiedelt ist. Es spielt circa 4000 Jahre vor der Schlacht von Yavin und wurde Ende 2003 veröffentlicht. Es ist für Xbox, PC und Mac erhältlich und in Deutschland ab zwölf Jahren freigegeben. Das Spiel ist unter anderem auch Spiel des Jahres 2003. Im Jahr 2005 wurde dessen Nachfolger veröffentlicht. Beschreibung des Herstellers Wähle deinen Weg Viertausend Jahre vor dem Galaktischen Imperium sind Hunderte von Jedi-Rittern im Kampf gegen die unbarmherzigen Sith gefallen. Du bist die letzte Hoffnung des Jedi-Ordens. Kannst du dir die Macht der Jedi aneignen, um die Republik zu retten? Oder wirst du der Dunklen Seite verfallen? Held oder Schurke, Retter oder Eroberer ... du allein bestimmst das Schicksal der Galaxis! Eine brandneue Star Wars-Rollenspielerfahrung mit einzigartigen Charakteren, Kreaturen, Fahrzeuge und Planeten. Lerne über 40 verschiedene Kräfte der Macht und erstelle dein eigenes Laserschwert. Reise zu einigen der beliebtesten Star Wars-Schauplätze einschließlich Tatooine und der Wookiee-Heimatwelt Kashyyyk. Stelle deine Gruppe aus neun Charakteren zusammen, einschließlich Twi'leks, Droiden und Wookiees. Reise zu acht großen Welten mit deinem eigenen Raumschiff, der Ebon Hawk. Einleitungstext Handlung Die Flucht von der Endar Spire Am Anfang des Spiels befindet der Spieler sich, zusammen mit seinem ersten Gruppenmitglied, auf dem republikanischen Kreuzer Endar Spire, welcher von Sith attackiert wird. Dieser erste Spielabschnitt ähnelt einem Tutorial, da man von seinem Gruppenmitglied immer wieder Anweisungen bekommt, die helfen, das Spiel zu erklären. Wenn man sich dann, auf der Suche nach Bastila, einer Jedi, welche sich ebenfalls auf dem Schiff befindet und die man aufsuchen muss, bis zu den Rettungskapseln durchgekämpft hat, flieht man zusammen mit Carth Onasi, einem republikanischen Offizier, mit der letzten Kapsel von Bord, auf den Planeten Taris, über dem der Raumkampf mit den Sith stattgefunden hat. Taris Auf Taris findet sich die Spielerfigur in einem Apartment wieder. Carth Onasi, der sich auch dort befindet, erzählt, dass die Sith, die den Planeten kontrollieren, eine Abflugsperre eingerichtet haben. Man sitzt also fest. Ebenso erfährt man, dass Bastila wahrscheinlich überlebt hat, aber in Gefangenschaft geraten ist. Der Spieler und Carth setzten nun alles daran, sie zu befreien. Der Spieler muss sich in die Unterstadt begeben, wo Bastila vermutet wird. Mit einem Trick schleicht sich der Spieler an den Sith-Wachen vorbei und gerät direkt in einen Krieg zwischen zwei Banden, den Geheimen Bek und den Schwarzen Vulkar. Der Spieler erfährt vom Anführer der Geheimen Bek, Gadon Thek, dass sich Bastila in Gefangenschaft der Schwarzen Vulkar befindet und als großer Preis bei einem Swooprennen dienen soll. Gadon bietet dem Spieler an, für die Bek beim Rennen mitzufahren. Allerdings nur, wenn er einen Swoop-Antrieb aus dem Lager der schwarzen Vulkar holt. Da die Basis verschlossen ist, benötigt man die Hilfe von Mission Vao, die sich in den Slums aufhält. Doch sie ist nur bereit dem Spieler zu helfen, wenn dieser ihren Wookiee-Freund Zaalbar befreit. Nachdem der Spieler das erledigt hat, bringt sie ihn in die Basis der Schwarzen Vulkar. In der Vulkar-Basis wird dem Spieler angeboten, die Geheimen Bek zu verraten und stattdessen und für die Schwarzen Vulkar beim Swoop-Rennen zu fahren. Nimmt man das Angebot an, muss man davor erst noch in die Bek-Basis eindringen und Gadon Thek töten. Schließlich nimmt der Spieler an dem Rennen teil. Nachdem er gewonnen hat, verweigert Brejik, der Anführer der Schwarzen Vulkar, die Siegesprämie. Bildgröße=150px|thumb|right|Bastila im Käfig. In dem darauf folgenden Kampf kann sich die in einem Käfig befindende Bastila befreien und mit dem Spieler in sein Apartment flüchten. Kurz darauf wird der Spieler von Canderous Ordo, einem mandalorianischen Top-Söldner, kontaktiert. Dieser hat den Vorschlag, das Schiff seines Bosses Davik Kang, die Ebon Hawk, zu stehlen und zusammen mit dem Spieler den Planeten Taris zu verlassen. Allerdings braucht man die Abflug-Codes, da die Sith eine Blockade über dem Planeten errichtet haben und jedes Schiff ohne die richtigen Codes abschießen. Der Spieler muss in die Militärbasis der Sith einbrechen und die Codes besorgen. Nun bringt Canderous den Spieler zu Daviks Hauptlager und zusammen gelingt es ihnen, nach einem Kampf mit Davik und dem Kopfgeldjäger Calo Nord, die Ebon Hawk unter ihre Kontrolle zu bringen. Taris wird derweil, auf Befehl von Darth Malak, dem neuen Lord der Sith, bombardiert. Der Spieler und seine Kameraden schaffen es noch rechtzeitig vom Planeten zu fliehen und die Sith-Blockade, nach einem Gefecht mit einigen Sith-Raumjägern, zu überwinden. Ihr neues Ziel ist Dantooine. Dantooine Auf Dantooine angekommen, begibt man sich zuerst zum Rat der Jedi. Dort erfährt der Spieler, dass er machtempfänglich ist und man ihn zum Jedi ausbilden soll. Man lernt in wenigen Wochen das, wofür andere Jahre brauchen. Doch bevor er in den Rang eines Padawan kommt, muss er drei Prüfungen bestehen. Bildgröße=75px|thumb|left|Jedi-Meister Zhar Lestin. Bei der ersten Prüfung erwartet Meister Zhar Lestin vom Spieler, dass er sich an ein Terminal begibt und den Jedi-Kodex auswendig lernt, den der Spieler dann Meister Lestin vorzutragen hat. Bei dieser Prüfung geht es darum, ein Lichtschwert zu konstruieren. Dazu begibt man sich zu Meister Dorak und wählt die Farbe des Kristalls und damit auch seine Jedi-Klasse aus (Blauer Kristall für einen Jedi-Hüter, grüner Kristall für einen Jedi-Gesandten und gelber Kristall für einen Jedi-Wächter). Danach sucht der Spieler wieder Zhar Lestin auf. Dieser erklärt, wie ein Lichtschwert funktioniert und wie es gebaut wird, worauf man ein Lichtschwert konstruiert. Zhar Lestin erwähnt auch, dass der Kristall des Lichtschwertes perfekt gefasst wäre und dass dies sehr selten wäre, wenn man sein erstes Lichtschwert baut. Der Spieler wird beauftragt, sich um das Problem mit den Kath-Hunden zu kümmern. Wie man erfährt, liegt die Quelle der Aggression in einem Hain außerhalb der Enklave. Am Hain angekommen, wird man von einer Dunklen Jedi namens Juhani empfangen. Sie greift den Spieler sofort an. Nachdem man sie besiegt hat, hat man die Möglichkeiten, sie zu töten (nicht kanonisch) oder zur hellen Seite zu bekehren (kanonisch). Bei der kanonischen Spielweise schließt sie sich im Anschluss an die Bekehrung der Gruppe an. Zurück in der Enklave wird man in den Rang eines Padawan erhoben. Nun muss der Spieler sich auf die Suche nach der Sternenschmiede begeben. Zuerst begibt man sich zusammen mit Bastila in einen alten Tempel auf Dantooine. Hier findet man die Leiche eines Jedi, der den Tempel auskundschaften sollte, und den ersten Teil einer Sternenkarte. Der Spieler erfährt auch, dass sich die anderen Teile auf Tatooine, Manaan, Kashyyyk und Korriban befinden. Beim Jedi-Rat berichtet man dann diese Tatsachen hervor und der Spieler wird mit der Suche der Sternenschmiede beauftragt. Der Spieler reist darauf zu den anderen Planeten und sucht nach den restlichen Sternenkarten, um die Position der Sternenschmiede zu erhalten. Tatooine Auf Tatooine benötigt man erst einen Jagdschein, bevor man die Stadt verlassen darf. Diesen kann man jedoch nur erwerben, wenn man der Czerka Corporation verspricht, Jagd auf Sandleute zu machen. Auf dem Weg hinaus aus Anchorhead wird man von einem Jawahäuptling angesprochen, der einen bittet, seine Stammesangehörigen aus den Händen der Sandleuten zu befreien. Der Spieler begibt sich daraufhin zu dem Tuskenräubern, wo er sich den Weg entweder freischießen kann und alle Sandleute umbringt, oder mit Roben der Sandleuten und einem Übersetzungsdroiden ins Lager eindringt und mit den Sandleuten redet. Befreit man die Jawas, zeigt ihr Häuptling den Weg zur Karte. Hat man mit den Sandleuten geredet und Frieden mit ihnen geschlossen, zeigen diese den Weg zur Sternenkarte. Die Karte ist in einer Höhle, die jedoch von einem Krayt-Drachen bewacht wird. Der Spieler geht zu der Höhle des Drachen, er kann mit der Hilfe eines Jägers das Monster töten und in dessen Höhle gehen. Die Überreste des Drachens, zwei wertvolle Perlen, kann man sich entweder mit dem Jäger teilen oder diesen töten. Der Spieler holt sich darauf die Sternenkarte, wird aber danach eventuell vom Kopfgeldjäger Calo Nord oder von Darth Bandon angegriffen. Nach einem kurzen Kampf wird dieser aber besiegt. Mit der Ebon Hawk geht es weiter zum nächsten Planeten. Manaan Auf dem Wasserplaneten geht man zur republikanischen Botschaft. Dort bekommt der Spieler durch ein U-Boot Hilfe, wenn er in die Sith-Basis eindringt und einen Droiden zurückholt. Da man nicht einfach da hineinmarschieren darf, muss man entweder * den gefangenen Sith verhören oder * versuchen, den Code mittels Mathematik zu knacken, oder * sich einfach bis zur Basis vorkämpfen und schließlich dort eindringen. In der Sith-Basis kämpft man sich den Weg frei, nimmt den Droiden mit sich und kehrt zur republikanischen Botschaft zurück. Hier bekommt der Spieler ein U-Boot, kann zum Meeresgrund fahren und die Sternenkarte finden, wobei er einem riesigen Firaxianer begegnet, den er entweder töten oder retten kann. Wenn er ihn tötet, wird der Spieler allerdings von Manaan verbannt. Kashyyyk Auf Kashyyyk muss der Spieler sich zuerst zum Häuptling der Wookiees begeben. Auf dem Weg dorthin trifft man immer wieder auf Kinrath, die allerdings leichte Gegner sind - und auf drei Dunkle Jedi. Sobald man diese besiegt hat, ist der Weg zum Häuptling der Wookiees frei. Sein Name ist Chuundar. Sollte der Spieler Zaalbar in seinem Team haben, wird er von dem Häuptling in Gewahrsam genommen. Wenn man ihn nicht dabei hat, lässt Chuundar ihn holen. Ohne Zaalbar muss der Spieler sich nun in die Schattenlande begeben, denn nur dort kann die Karte sein. 100px|thumb|right|Darth Bandon Man läuft tief in die Schattenlande hinein und nach kurzer Zeit trifft man dann auf den Jedi Jolee Bindo, der gerade ein paar einheimische Tiere abwehrt. Er bittet den Spieler, ein paar Arbeiter der Czerka Corporation von hier zu vertreiben. Dies kann man gewaltsam lösen, was Jolee nicht gefällt, durch eine List schaffen oder sie schlicht überreden. Egal wie es der Spieler macht, Jolee schließt sich dann der Gruppe an. Der Spieler begibt sich daraufhin noch tiefer in die Schattenlande und trifft auf den Wookiee Freyyr. Dieser greift den Spieler sofort an und wenn man ihn besiegt hat, kann der Spieler ihn entweder töten (nicht kanonisch) oder mit ihm reden (kanonisch). Wenn der Spieler mit Freyyr redet, schickt er ihn auf die Suche nach einer wichtigen Klinge. Sobald der Spieler diese gefunden hat, bringt er sie zu Freyyr. Dieser dankt und reist zur Oberfläche. Wenn der Spieler die Sternenkarte gefunden hat, kann er Freyyr später noch einmal helfen. Die Sternenkarte befindet sich etwas weiter nördlich und bevor sie gezeigt wird, muss der Spieler mit einem Computer reden. Wenn man die Fragen der Maschine im Sinne eines Dunklen Jedi beantwortet (nicht kanonisch), bekommt er sofortigen Zugriff auf sie. Sollte er aber wie ein Jedi antworten (kanonisch), muss er zuerst gegen Droiden kämpfen. Auf jeden Fall kommt der Spieler immer zur Sternenkarte. Zurück auf der Oberfläche begibt man sich zu Chuundar. Nach einem langen Dialog kommt es zum Kampf. Egal wie er ausgeht, Zaalbar kommt danach wieder mit dem Spieler mit. Letztendlich kann man den Planeten verlassen. Leviathan Auf dem Weg zur fünften Sternenkarte gerät die Ebon Hawk auf einmal in einem Traktorstrahl der Leviathan. Noch während die Ebon Hawk von Malaks Flaggschiff angezogen wird, entwickelt die Crew einen Plan, um wieder aus den Klauen der Sith zu entkommen. Klar für sie ist, dass die Sith vor allem hinter dem Spieler, Bastila und Carth her sind. Also muss einer der anderen Crewmitglieder sich aus seiner Zelle befreien und dann den Rest auch. Der Spieler kann T3-M4, Jolee, Juhani, Mission Vao, Canderous oder HK-47 losschicken. Egal wen er nimmt, die Crew wird, als sie sich auf der Leviathan befindet, von dem Gewählten befreit. Danach muss sich der Spieler zur Brücke durchschlagen. Wenn er diese erreicht hat, wird er nach einem kurzen Dialog mit Admiral Saul Karath von ihm und seiner Crew angegriffen. Wenn der Spieler gesiegt hat, ruft der schwer Verletzte Karath Carth Onasi zu sich und flüstert ihm etwas zu. Carth wird darauf sehr wütend und will Karath umbringen. thumb|165px|left|Darth Malak Der Spieler kann Carth überzeugen, es nicht zu tun (kanonisch) oder nichts sagen (nicht kanonisch). Saul stirbt aber bei jeder Vorgehensweise. Der Spieler stellt nun den Traktorstrahl ab und will mitsamt seiner Gruppe zur Ebon Hawk zurückkehren. Auf dem Weg dahin werden sie von Darth Malak abgefangen. Malak spricht lange mit dem Spieler und offenbart ihm schließlich, dass der Spieler Revan ist. Die Jedi hatten Revan gefangen genommen und seine Erinnerung gelöscht. Nach dieser Offenbarung duelliert sich Malak mit dem Spieler alias Revan. Nach einem heftigen Kampf wirft sich Bastila zwischen die beiden und fordert die anderen auf zu fliehen. Danach treibt sie Malak in einen kleinen Raum und verschließt die Tür hinter sich. Carth berichtet Revan auf der Ebon Hawk, dass Malak Bastila nicht töten würde, sondern versuche, sie zur Dunklen Seite zu bekehren. Danach fliegt die Crew zum letzten Planeten, der falls wie oben gespielt wurde, Korriban ist. Korriban Auf Korriban muss Revan sich in die Sith-Akademie einschleusen um, die nächste bzw. letzte Sternenkarte zu erhalten, die sich im Grab Naga Sadows befindet. Revan erfährt von Yuthura Ban, der Schülerin des Direktors der Sith-Akademie thumb|right|Der Planet Korriban Uthar Wynn, dass er ein Sith-Amulett braucht, um aufgenommen zu werden. Dieses Amulett kann man von einem anderen Sith-Schüler bekommen, wenn Revan dem Schüler beweist, dass er würdig ist. Als Revan sich auf den Weg macht, wird er von einigen Sith-Schülern angegriffen. Revan und seine Gefährten besiegen die Schüler und er nimmt eines der Amulette an sich. Wie es sich herausstellt, kann Revan erst in das Grab Naga Sadows, wenn er mehr Prestige als die anderen Schüler hat und so zu seiner Abschlussprüfung zugelassen wird. Revan bekommt von Yuthura das Angebot, ihr dabei zu helfen, während der Abschlussprüfung ihren Meister zu töten und so die Herrschaft der Akademie an sich zu reißen. Nach zahlreichen Missionen, um sein Prestige zu steigern, wird Revan schließlich zugelassen. Nachdem er die Sternenkarte und das Sith-Lichtschwert gefunden hat, kämpft Revan schließlich zusammen mit Yuthura gegen Uthar Wynn. Nachdem Uthar gefallen ist, will Yuthura Revan töten, damit sie ihre Macht nicht teilen muss. Doch Revan bekehrt sie zur hellen Seite. Da Revan die Sternenkarte hat, verlässt er Korriban. Sollte der Spieler die Planeten wie oben beschrieben besucht haben, hat er nun alle Karten und kann sich zur Sternenschmiede begeben. Unbekannte Welt thumb|Oberfläche der Unbekannten Welt Auf dem Weg zur Sternenschmiede stürzt die Ebon Hawk plötzlich, aufgrund des Störfeldes der Sternenschmiede, auf den Planeten Lehon ab. Carth Onasi kann das Schiff gerade noch auf diesem notlanden, während Revan, nach dem Absturz, die neue Welt erkundet, kann er sich schließlich für einen der beiden folgenden Lösungswege entscheiden. Auf dem Weg der Ältesten Nachdem Revan und seine Teammitglieder das Gelände auf dem Planeten erkundet haben, kommen sie an einen Tempel. Die drei betreten ihn und werden von Rakata, einer bis dahin weitgehend unbekannten Spezies, in Empfang genommen. Sie berichten Revan, dass die Ebon Hawk wegen eines Energiefeldes über dem Planeten abgestürzt ist. Nur von dem Dach eines großen Tempels aus kann man es abschalten. Weiter berichtet der Rakata, dass der Tempel versiegelt ist und Revan ihn in seinem früheren Leben schon einmal aufgesucht hat. Der Rakata wäre bereit den Tempel zu öffnen, wenn Revan ihm einen Gefallen tun würde. Der Rakata wünscht, dass der Jedi ein paar seiner Stammesmitglieder aus den Klauen des Einen befreit. Der Spieler stimmt zu und er und seine Teammitglieder begeben sich zum Tempel des Einen. Dort entbrennt ein Kampf, den die drei siegreich beenden. Nur ein Rakata der Ältesten hat überlebt, doch dieser verspricht, seinem Stammesführer von der Rettungsaktion zu erzählen. Es kann auch sein, dass der Spieler zum Dorf des Einen geht und für diesen ein Buch, von den Ältesten gehütet, holen soll. Dieser geht dann zum Dorf der Ältesten. Der Spieler kann sich dann entscheiden, die Ältesten zu töten und das Buch an sich zu nehmen, (nicht kanonisch), oder den Ältesten zu helfen und letzten Endes den Einen zu töten, (kanonisch). Der Rakata-Tempel Als Revan zum Tempel der Ältesten zurückkommt, versprechen diese, den Schild des großen Tempels abzuschalten. An ihm angekommen, wollen sie das Ritual des Tempels beginnen. Revan muss jedoch allein hineingehen. Juhani und Jolee aber bezweifeln, dass er die ganzen Sith-Novizen, die Malak im Tempel gelassen hat, bezwingen kann. Obwohl es gegen das Ritual verstößt, kann Revan die Rakata überzeugen, zu dritt in den Tempel zu gehen. Im Tempel begegnen sie zahlreichen Sith und Dunklen Jedi, die sie gemeinsam aber töten können. In den Katakomben betätigt Revan einen Mechanismus, um auf das Dach des Tempels zu kommen, dort wartet bereits Bastila, die sich der Dunklen Seite zugewandt hat. Es entbrennt ein Kampf, in dem Bastila immer wieder versucht, Revan zur Dunklen Seite zu bekehren, dies aber nicht schafft. Weil sie den drei Jedi unterlegen ist, flieht Bastila mit einem Raumschiff zurück zur Sternenschmiede. Revan deaktiviert das Störfeld und repariert danach den Hyperraumantrieb der Ebon Hawk. Die Sternenschmiede Als die Ebon Hawk von Lehon abhebt, bekommt sie die Antwort auf Carths Nachricht. Admiral Forn Dodonna meldet sich und sagt, die republikanische Flotte habe schon einige Verluste erlitten. Außerdem meint sie, die Sithflotte sei zu gut organisiert. Carth klärt Admiral Dodonna darüber auf, dass Bastila ihre Kampfmeditation zu Gunsten der Sith einsetzt. Meister Vandar, der den Angriff auf Dantooine überlebt hat, sendet einige Aurekjäger mit Jedibesatzung aus, die mit der Ebon Hawk gemeinsam in der Sternenschmiede landen. Infiltrierung der Sternenschmiede Einige Jäger wurden durch die Verteidigungsgeschütze zerstört, aber der Rest schaffte es in eine der Hangarbuchten. Als Revan mit zwei seiner Gefährten aus der Ebon Hawk ausstieg und sich mit den Jedi traf, kamen Sith-Schüler, die die Jedi aufhalten wollten. Ein kurzer Kampf entbrannte und alle Angreifer fielen. Die Jedi sicherten den Hangar, während Revan sich ins erste Deck durchschlug. Ein Sith-Meister berichtete derweil Malak, dass die Jedi in der Sternenschmiede eingetroffen waren. Dieser wollte die Kampfdroiden der Sternenschmiede testen, Revan konnte diese aber ohne Probleme ausschalten. Vor dem Tor zum zweiten Deck musste er aber mit ansehen, wie Sith einige der Jedi töteten. Der Sith-Meister berichtete, dass die Droiden alle vernichtet wurden. Es verblüffte Malak, dass die Jedi so stark waren, aber als der Sith-Meister erzählte, dass Revan auch anwesend sei, wunderte es Malak nicht. Er ordnete an, alle Schüler und Sithtrooper gegen Revan in den Kampf zu schicken. Wie Malak wusste, konnten sie Revan auch nicht besiegen, ihn jedoch einige Zeit aufhalten. Revan kam ohne große Hindernisse zur Kommandozentrale durch. Dort wartete Bastila auf ihn und ein Duell wurde ausgetragen. Bastila versuchte, Revan auf die Dunkle Seite zu ziehen, doch Revan ließ das nicht zu und wollte sie zurück auf den Hellen Pfad bekehren. Als Bastila besiegt war, konnte Revan sie zur Hellen Seite zurückholen, indem er ihr sagte, dass er sie liebt. Sie erwiderte seine Liebe und sagte ihm, sie könne ihn niemals töten. Bastila blieb in der Kommandozentrale, um ihre Kampfmeditation für die republikanische Flotte einzusetzen. Revan ging weiter und machte sich auf, um seinen einstigen Schüler Malak zu suchen. In der Schlacht gewann die Republik zu dieses Zeitpunkt langsam die Oberhand. Als Bastila ihre Kampfmeditation für die Republik einsetzte, entdeckte Admiral Dodonna eine Lücke in der Abwehrformation der Sith. Sie schickte zwei Staffeln Jäger in den Kampf, die die Jäger der Sith zerstörten und zwei Sith-Interdictoren schwächten. Danach rückten drei Hammerheads nach und vernichtenden die Sithkreuzer. Forn Dodonna befahl, mit allen verfügbaren Schiffen die Stabilisatoren der Sternenschmiede anzugreifen. Der Endkampf Revan fand Malak, als er gerade zwei Jedi zu Tode würgte. Er forderte ihn auf, sich zu ergeben. Malak lachte darüber, dass er immer noch den Weisheiten des Jedi-Rats folgte. Dann zog er sich zurück und Kampfdroiden aus mehreren Terminals erschienen. Revan vernichtete die Terminals und die Droiden und machte sich auf zum Aussichtsdeck. Dort wartete bereits Malak, der meinte, dass Revan noch stärker sei als zu seinen Sithzeiten. Revan forderte Malak abermals auf sich zu ergeben. Dieser sagte: "Es ist jetzt ein Kampf auf Leben und Tod", und ein Lichtschwertduell entbrannte. In einer kurzen Kampfpause sagte Malak, dass Revan in der Sternenschmiede nie mehr als eine riesige Fabrik sah. Dann zeigte er auf die toten Jedi, bei denen er verhindert hatte, dass sie eins mit der Macht wurden. Er absorbierte die Macht aus dem Körper eines Jedi und wurde dadurch wieder komplett geheilt. Revan zerstörte die Jedi, bevor sich Malak wieder heilen konnte und das Lichtschwertduell ging weiter. Als Malak besiegt war, meinte Revan, die Dunkle Seite führe immer zu Tod und Verderben. Malak fragte sich noch, was gewesen wäre, wenn ihre Rollen vertauscht gewesen wären. Ob es genauso gewesen wäre wie bei ihm. Revan entschuldigte sich bei Malak, dass er ihn auf den Dunklen Pfad gebrachte hatte, aber er selbst Schuld gewesen sei, dass er den Pfad weiter verfolgte. Malak sagte, dass Revan wohl recht hätte, dann starb er. Er ging zurück zur Ebon Hawk und erzählte, dass Malak tot und es endlich vorbei war. Währenddessen versammelten sich die meisten der Großkampfschiffe um den Hauptstabilisator der Sternenschmiede und feuerten auf ihn. Als er zerstört war, zogen sie sich so schnell wie möglich zurück. Die Sternenschmiede flog in Richtung der Rakatasonne und wurde durch die Hitze zerstört. Als alle dachten, die Ebon Hawk hätte es nicht geschafft. Die Ebon Hawk bekam eine Ehrengarde auf dem Weg zu Lehon. Dort fand die Siegesfeier statt und Revan bekam die höchste Auszeichnung und den Titel "Retter der Republik". Cheats Um den „Cheat-Modus“ zu aktivieren, muss der Spieler zuerst die Datei „swkotor.ini“ (Konfigurationseinstellung) im Spielverzeichnis öffnen, und dann bei „Game-Options“ in die letzte Zeile „EnableCheats=1“ einfügen. Jetzt kann er während des Spiels mit der Taste „^“ die Steuerkonsole öffnen. (Es gibt auch bekannte Versionen, bei denen sich die Konsole entweder mit „Shift + ^“ oder „Shift + $“ öffnen lässt). Sobald die Konsole geöffnet ist, kann man nun die Cheats eingeben. Eine Liste aller Möglichkeiten findet sich z. B. hier. Systemanforderungen Synchronstimmen Hinter den Kulissen *Kotor ist eine Stadt in Montenegro. *1984 wurde in Jugoslawien ein Schlachtschiff der Kotor-Klasse gebaut. *Im Spiel wird die Wookiee-Rasse fälschlicherweise mit nur einem E geschrieben. Weblinks *Bioware *Deutsche-Synchronsprecher.de Forum (bezgl. Synchronstimmen) *Effective Media (bezgl. Synchronstimmen) cs:Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic en:Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic es:Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República fi:Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic fr:Star Wars : Knights of the Old Republic it:Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic ja:Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic（ビデオゲーム） nl:Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic pt:Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic ru:Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic sk:Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic Kategorie:Computer- und Videospiele Kategorie:PC-Spiele Kategorie:Konsolenspiele Kategorie:Rollenspiele Kategorie:KotOR-Reihe Kategorie:Legends-Quellen